


Complicated Machinery

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [41]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-13
Updated: 2008-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #43 - Washing Machines</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated Machinery

Washing machines were difficult, and evil. Big scary mechanical object with huge gaping mouths that snapped shut viciously. _And_ they made weird whirring noises just like the alien ship in ET, extra terrestrial. Donghae was convinced that the government was bribed by some alien planet to install these weird machines, probably teleporters, in all homes in Korea so that the aliens could come easier, and eat all the children.

The Super Junior household had no children, but when Donghae told Shiwon this he just laughed and said that Donghae was making a big deal out of nothing. What would they do with children? Sacrifice them to rabid fans?

Not quite, Donghae thought. Not quite. But sacrifice was definitely involved. If only everyone took him seriously.

But they didn’t, and this very afternoon Shiwon was doing laundry in the utility room, using those dreaded machines. Suddenly, there was a loud popping noise, followed swiftly by a scream. Donghae was sure the aliens had come, but he couldn’t run – he had to save Shiwon!

So he raced to the laundry room only to discover Shiwon standing on top of the dryer, screaming, pointing at a rat and throwing whatever he could get his flailing hands on at it.

So much for aliens. Unless that rat was an alien in disguise.


End file.
